Find your Pix!
by ChronicsOfTime
Summary: Life in the league goes as usual until the day the Fae Sorceress decides to "Delightify" it,"Transmogulating" Sona and Katarina's minds and more...The pairings are decided by the reader and introduced if I agree later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so here's one of my new fan fictions. I'll try to update the other one too but can't promise much till I'm done with the final semester exams.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Some people believe in destiny, that our path has been set the day we were born. Others believe that we forge our own destiny and with every decision, every step, every action a life can be forever changed.

At the Institute of War, some were about to change their lives in the days that followed, but let us start at the very beginning.

* * *

It was a day like any other in the League Halls. Some champions were being summoned,others talked with their countrymen or allies, and the rest were either unable to speak or social outcasts. The latter was Lulu's case, who, after centuries of absence, had been rejected by her own city-state. But still, even though she was unable to create new friendships, she didn't bother because she had her loyal Fae Spirit "Pix", and that was all she would ever need.

After spending ages in her own fantastic dream world, Lulu was curious about the changes that happened while she was gone, and so she would often let her curiosity take her all around the Institute. She wasn't summoned much so she had always plenty of time to gaze upon all the league's champions and events happening around her.

Having spent most of her life living her dream, Lulu had brought with her the best of intentions, always looking for an opportunity to help others achieve their own dreams.

* * *

Sona never met her real parents. From the day she was adopted her foster mother treated, raised and loved her like normal girl, but Sona grew sadder and sadder by the fact that she was condemned to a life where she would never be able to have friends who would care for her truly. All her friends felt bad for her and didn't want to leave her by herself, but, while she understood their good intentions, she hated to be pitied by everybody around her.

The only thing she could ever call her own was her etwahl, which happened to be the only link to her origins and her only way of communicating.

She had a recurring dream almost every night where she was able to speak up her mind and contribute actively and positively in the lives of others, instead of being a mere spectator, a ghost.

With every passing day, she grew more and more depressed, alone with her torment.

* * *

From very young, Katarina was trained in the arts of stealth and assassination. Her father raised her and placed all hopes on her, as she grew up, constantly reminding her of her duty and her purpose in the service of Noxus. Over the years, the general forged a worthy successor, a good and loyal assassin, a leader.

But lately, during sleepless nights, Katarina wondered if she could be more than that. She had grown tired of the High Command's endless meetings, where old men would discuss about wars and try to set battle tactics who would end up nowhere.

Everyone in Noxus pressured her hard for results, in wars, in her contracts and even in politics. She needed a break and time to think about herself. Her life took a huge toll on her and she couldn't accept the idea of living a life as it had been traced by her father.

She needed time to think and peace of mind.

She wanted more, to aspire for a higher goal and purpose and live her own life at her own rhythm.

* * *

**This is just a brief introduction and description of the main characters on this fan fiction.**

**I already got most of this story on my head just need to work on the conclusion and how to put it on dialogues.**

**Just hope it didn't suck xP.**

**P.S: Reader y u no play with lulu? It's fun(even though i'm biased since i love to support ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2. I've noticed some questions related to the SonaxKat romance and I gotta say I'm pretty sure that I want a romance but what I had in mind was having 2 pairs: one probably KatxGaren or KatxTalon and pair Sona with another guy(dunno who still).So sorry for the disappointment yuri fans but I promise you I'll write yuri fanfics later. I got 2 already; KatxAkali and KatxIrelia. But now let's jump back to this fic.**

* * *

Minutes before Valoran greeted the Sun and a new day the happy yordle and her companion were already up and "patrolling" the grounds of the Institute of War. She believed that with each passing morning she would be able to perceive the league and its inhabitants in different ways. Sometimes she couldn't help but be curious about some champions and actually followed some of them. She stopped for a moment and remembered the first attempt at following an intriguing champion out in the open, which had failed miserably.

"Stop following me at once before I turn you into something worse than a bloody squirrel!" Yelled Veigar

Currently she was most discreet when following and picked her "targets" with care.

"Hmmm the Void creatures are too dangerous and unpredictable for me to handle, so I'm done with them." Thought Lulu

Pix, her companion had been able to "hear" her thoughts, an ability both gained and was exclusive to them. Because of this most of their conversations were by telepathy, even though they would often vocalize what was on her mind.

The Faerie, which was flying alongside Lulu, flew to her front gently stopping in front of her halting her movement. After that an almost inaudible soft buzzing noise was heard to which Lulu nodded and promptly answered with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. I should definitely focus on those two." The sorceress said

The "two she was referring to were none other than Sona and Katarina. She had been watching these two for some weeks now, and while the first was a gentle woman who would accept Lulu's company without asking nothing in return, the latter would just look just glare at her with murderous eyes.

She had already talked to Sona and even though her part of the conversation was expressed through her etwahl they were able to get along just fine.

Katarina was a bit harder. The first time she dared to get closer to her to try her luck she had almost lost her hat as the red haired girl threw daggers at her and cursed her loudly.

But Lulu was able to sense things that common people could not. Behind Sona's music she was able to sense her sadness, and curiously the same happened to Katarina, who behind her tough mask was suffering from heavy emotional pain.

While common champions wouldn't interfere in others affairs, Lulu's kindred heart would not let it slide. She was going to help!

"But we need to think of a solution, and then carefully plan our approach" she said

The buzzing sound was once more heard.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget about that?"

As she said this she pulled out her hat and threw a small enchantment into it.

"Ok! Now let's put on our thinking caps!"

As she said this she forced her staff into the ground and her tip of her enchanted hat grabbed it and began to describe circles around it while dragging Lulu with it.

"UAAAHU! UAAAAAU! UUUUUAAAAHU! UAAAAH!" after a while the hat let go of her staff and Lulu was thrown into the air only to land softly on her feet on her initial position.

"HA! I GOT IT!"

Her companion couldn't hide its enthusiasm as he asked her.

"Are you familiar with the concept of Yin-Yang, Pix? Its symbolism is very important to the Ionians, specially the monks and the Kinkou" Lulu said, as the tiny creature stared and nodded interested "Well let's consider the situation, Sona is a polite and reserved woman, but she longs to express herself to the world in ways different than just her warm music and Katarina is a foul-mouthed and aggressive woman but seeks to find inner peace away from her obligations."

Her friend buzzed at her again

"Exactly! They are Opposites and I know just what to do!"

Suddenly the faerie stared at her in disbelief realizing what she was about to do

"Relax, Pixie! I've done it before, remember?"

The buzzing returned

"Yes, I am aware that both the squirrels died" She said as her cheeks turn red guilty as charged "But this time I'll do it flawlessly! Just wait and see."

The faerie sighed

"We just need to set the preparations, an open place without much movement, which means we will need to do this late night. I know of a place like this so I should get there at once to energize it and prepare the room for this spell."

Pix buzzed again asking her a question

"Well basically I'll energize the place, instead of making a direct spell at the target. After I'm done with it we'll need to get both of them into the room where they will enter my "magical prison "and my spell shall be enhanced and they'll be free from harm"

A second question by the tiny pink being was raised

"Well getting Sona to come should be easy. I'll just write her a note to come alone meet me in there, I'm sure she'll come. Katarina will be a little hard so we'll have to be a bit more persuasive "Lulu said as she smiled and winked at Pixie

_**Later that day**_

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FLYING THIEF" Katarina yelled as she ran after the small faerie with wings which had stolen her knife belts and carried them with relative ease at great speed.

Suddenly Pix stopped and dropped the belts next to Sona, who had been sitting there for a while waiting for Lulu.

As Katarina entered the small open area Lulu appeared in a second floor veranda overlooking the place and oblivious to both champions.

"Perfect"

As Pix left the room and Katarina was about to grab her belts the sorceress shouted

"ECHUS PERSONUM!"

As she finished saying those words the energy around the room produced a tornado of energy around them enclosing them and before they could react they both fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Uuuf! It came out rather nicely so far. Btw wafflebuff and hybrid thing would guys should check your PM inbox cuz I've PM you last month with answers to your reviews and/or questions. That's how ill reply to the reviews, and I can guarantee that I will so don't hesitate to storm me with questions and suggestions either here ,by PM or by e-mail.**

**Btw there has been some criticism to the way I portrait Sona and while I understood the reviewers my original idea was not only to establish a contrast between her and Katarina but also on how a mute person could feel in relation to others, trying to find her place, etc.**

**Anyways thanks guys ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I know it's a bit shorter than the others and the main characters don't appear but take this chapter as a teaser to chapter 4.**

* * *

It was a new day and once again the Sun shone through the league walls, while many summoners made their way to the summoning chambers to start the day.

Among them was Summoner Balor, who was on his way to summon his main champion, Sona. He loved to summon her, since the first day she was summoned by him , not only for her beauty, but also for her good will and pure soul.

When Balor arrived at his usual summoning chamber he met Summoner Siul, who, although being his best friend and usual companion in the Field of Justice, had a huge distaste of support characters.

"Good morning Siul"

"Good morning Balor, so are you still going to summon a support champion today?"

"Yes, I will. Sona, to be precise."

"Come on man! You need to start using other champions. Champions that require skill and are not just walking around being useless."

"There you go again, Siul. How many times do I have to tell you that the support role is not useless? Early on it can help the carry A LOT, by giving them all the gold from minions, a warded lane and full assistance in case of trouble. Besides even when the game's duration extends, it is useful, by warding key points such as Baron and Dragon and giving important auras to the whole team."

"Still it is not like you have an active champion who can actually deal some actual damage…"

"If the carry had to share a lane with "an active champion" as you say they would both lose a lot and have their builds delayed. Plus if they happen to come up against harsh opponents, who will help them with the sustain?Because I'm pretty sure your "champion" won't be able to be so "active" then" Balor stated "You simply cannot deny this. Even the most experienced summoners don't underestimate the importance of the support champions."

"Whatever, I'm just saying that it can't be much fun to…."

"Can't be much fun? I love to support!"

"You can't possibly love to support. It's boring to stay hidden in a bush just sitting quiet…"

"But I do love my role as support. Why can't you understand this? We have this argument almost every morning."

"Yes. And if you keep it that way people are going to say you are a bad summoner ,who only plays supports because he can't do anything else, and if you insist upon it I fear I shall be forced to agree with them, because that's what I think about that kind of summoners aswell."

"I summon, who I want to. How dare you even to question my expertise in this matter? You should know by now that I can handle almost any champion I want with my experience in the League."

"Whatever. Let's just do this thing. I'm taking Annie mid"

As Siul said this he joined three other summoners in a circle of magic and activated one of the two remaining blue orbs in front of him that rose to his front and began shining.

Balor sighed at his friend's opinion of him, but still that wouldn't keep him from summoning his beloved support character.

"Alright. I'm supporting Vayne on bot with Sona." He said as he took hold of his own orb.

When all the summoners were ready, the champions were summoned to the Summoner's Rift and the contact with champions was quickly established.

"Good morning Sona. What masterpiece shall we play today?" Balor said with a chuckle

The answer was almost immediate

"UP YOURS F*****! Spare me with your fancy, non-productive talk or I'll shove a masterpiece up your a**!" sona responded through her thoughts.

Balor's face went livid as if he had seen a ghost and his mouth turned in an O shape.

_To explain this turn of events we'll have to go back a few hours._

* * *

**Omg what happened to Sona? :O**

**That's what you'll find out in chapter 4.**

**Also don't forget to suggest pairs for Sona and decide between KatxTalon and KatxGaren(so far KatxTalon has 1 vote, courtesy of Randoms). I was a bit disappointed that chapter 2 had such a poor reception, but hopefully I'll still receive the help I need to progress the story.**

**On a side note just wanted you to know that this whole argument between Siul and Balor was based in a real occurrence. Siul represents my best friend, who introduced me to the game (Siul is actually an anagram of his name). He's a real cool guy and we've been best friends for eight years. We usually play with each other regularly but he's not very fond of my love for support. All of this argument rly happened, even the "being a bad summoner" part, but replacing bad summoner with noob(which I though was inadequate to use in the fanfiction).This rly upset me but I can say that today I still play support as I always have.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hello there dear reader ;) .**

**So I've been away lately and the rest of the time is spent procrastinating xP.**

**I'm expecting to start the pairings(at least Kat's) in the next chapter so I would still like to have some opinions and suggestions.**

**Anyway here is the chapter.**

**P.S: I'll go a little back in time in this chapter.**

* * *

(Action changes to the scene at the end of Chapter 2).

Lulu came close to the unmoving bodies, winking at Pix for the well done job.

"Alright! Now It's time for part two of our plan. We'll need to place the bodies in their own chambers as to avoid any suspicion".

Pix nodded slowly but then realized something and set a quizzical stare upon Lulu.

"Hmmm...Well…I didn't plan this part so well. We can't drag them across the floor, and we need to move them at the same time to avoid leaving one of them defenseless against practically everything. This means we must split."

Pix sighted.

"Yes, Yes Pix I know that even though you are stronger than you look you can't carry a person. But I have an Idea".

The faerie curiosity popped again.

"I'll carry Katarina's body through close ranged levitation to the Noxian Quarters while you will carry Sona to the Ionian Quarters."

The tiny winged being became a little annoyed at Lulu, who had been ignoring his previous reminders about its own abilities.

"How? Well It's simple I'll just buff you up a bit and it should be enough"

ENORMIVIS!

The effect was immediate as Pix's size increased a lot (his height was the double of Lulu's) along with his own power.

"Great! Now let's just do this quickly and get it over with. OH! And by the way one last thing before you go…keep a low profile. People tend to dislike giant faeries flying around their room, especially at night."

Lulu raised her staff, motioned it in circles in the air and finally pointed it to Katarina's body making it levitate in front of her. She then proceeded to transport the body only using her staff movements making the body glide in midair right in front of it.

At the same time Pix picked Sona's body without effort and flew away towards the Ionian Quarters as Lulu exited to her own destination.

* * *

It was a day like any other in Valoran, and the sun shone brightly through the champion's quarters.

Katarina, who was usually one of the first to wake up for her morning trainings, had just overslept for the first time in the last 10 years. She woke up with a feeling of discomfort, she was dizzy, her head ached, her body was sore and she couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Aaaaw" She groaned as she rose still with her eyes closed.

"What the hell happened last night?" she thought "The last thing I can remember was me cleaning up my bloody knives"

As she opened her eyes she suddenly changed her expression to one of confusion as she looked around to see a room decorated and furnished in tones of blue and gold.

It was simply BIG. The window was set in front of the bed so that the sun could shine of it. On the other edge of the room she a wardrobe, a large mirror and a container.

The bed was comfortable unlike the one she had in the Noxian Quarters, and the bedding was also blue ornated with golden details.

She jumped out of the bed , confused and agitated, as she thought about how she got there.

"This can't be. What could have happened yesterday that led me here" she thought "I'm pretty sure I didn't get drunk and if I had been simply kidnapped I'm pretty sure I could remember something. Or maybe this is just another test..."

Lost in thought she eventually took her arms to her head and she made an intriguing yet disturbing discovery. Her hair was split into 2 pigtails, and as she traced her hair she realized it was longer too.

"What the hell!?"

As she proceeded with her exploration her hands came across to her face, her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"My scar!? It's not here! It's gone! But...but...how!?" she stated as her anxiety grew.

She ran in front of the mirror as fast as she could, and was met with a shocking sight. Of course she had been feeling different.

"Fuck me!"

Her face, hair, clothes and body weren't her own. She had somehow been trapped in the body of the Ionian Maven of Strings, Sona.

* * *

**Well that was Part 1 of chapter 4 (so would it made sense to call it chapter 3.5?).**

**You may by now have understood why this is under the Supernatural category ;).**

**By the way the pairing votes are currently:**

**KatxTalon:1(Randoms)+1(Kenson)+1(a guest)=3**

**KatxGaren:1(Peshomaro)+1(a guest)=2**

**Anyway sorry again for the delay. I've been away on vacations lately :P.**

**So thanks again to all the reviewers**

**Feel free to post suggestions/comments and more in the reviews here or in the NA forum (Fanfiction page), you can also PM me or Email me :D.**

**See you later.**


End file.
